Sora Meets Cinderella
Sora Meets Cinderella is another Sora's Adventure Movie that is Made by TheAngryPepe. It Aired on Google Drive in 4-15-16. Plot Sora and the Gang are sent to a stately chateau to assist a girl named Cinderella, who was made a scullery maid in her own home. Trivia Pappy Polie, Uncle Gizmo, McKenzie Fox, Charley Appleby, Sebastian the Crab, Mickey Mouse, Roger Rabbit and Pollie Pi are good guest stars in this film. Pete, Constantine, Dominic Badguy, Cat R. Waul, Chelsea Barnes, Winterbolt, Nora Dershilt, Shere Khan, Ozzy and Strut and Prince Hans is working for Lady Tremaine in this film. Queen Elsa Makes a Cameo during the Battle. She will Guest Star on Sora Meets Cinderella: Dreams Come True and Sora Meets Cinderella: A Twist in Time. Like Daniel Esposito's Film Winnie the Pooh Meets Cinderella, This Film is in NSTC Format. It is PrinceJosh1992's last film to include Disney Channel Airing bits from Mickey, Donald, Goofy: The Three Musketeers since the creator began switching from TV Airings to Bluray Versions (especially with some help from Yru17 and a Website Kisscartoon) Due to the Popularity of Sora's Adventures of 101 Dalmatians and Sora's Adventures of Fantasia Comeback Appearance of Winterbolt, He Returns in This Film as the Genie of the Ice Sector Makes Two Appearances in the Film. Cinderella was first released on Blu-ray in 2012, the same year Kingdom Hearts 3D: Drop Dream Distance was Released on Nintendo 3D and The Second Season of Austin and Ally airs on the Disney Channel as Well as Icarly Aired It's Final Episode. Like Sora's Adventures of Pinocchio (Which Elsa the Snow Queen is Working for the Blue Fairy), Queen of Night and Merlin Makes Their Cameo as They are Working with Cinderella's Fairy Godmother. In one scene of he film, Master Xehanort and The Sectary of Night makes a cameo appearance as Lady Treamine, Anastasia, Drizella, Pete, Constantine, Dominic Badguy, Cat R. Waul, Chelsea Barnes, Winterbolt, Nora Dershilt, Shere Khan, Ozzy and Strut and Prince Hans were talking about locking Cinderella, Sora, Charley, Mickey, Roger, Pollie Pi and their friends in the attic with Sebastian eavesdropping. Mike Curb Congregation Versions of A Dream is a Wish Your Heart Makes and Bibbidi Bobbidi Boo will be featured as the end credits song for this film, since the real film has these two songs written originally and because PrinceJosh1992 is a huge fan of Retro/Vintage Disney Music, Movies and TV Series. This film takes place after Sora's Adventures of Mumfie's Quest: The Movie (Knowing Queen of Night Already and Facing the Sectary of Night) and Sora's Adventures of An American Tail: Fievel Goes West (which explains Sora and his friends already facing Cat R. Waul). Cinderella was re-released on home video in 1995, the same year A Goofy Movie was released in theaters. Cinderella was first released on Home Video in 1988, the same year that Who Framed Roger Rabbit was released in theaters. Charley Appleby have encountered Pete and Chelsea Barnes before on Sora's Adventures of Charley and the Angel. Cinderella was released on Home Video and DVD in 2005, the same year when Kingdom Hearts II was released on PS2 in Japan. This film is a prequel to Sora's Adventures of Gilligan's Island Series. The film was originally supposed to be released on April 12 2016 (Which is DisneyDaniel93's Birthday), but it moved to April 15, 2016 (Three Days Later after DisneyDaniel93's Birthday and 3 Months after Sora's Adventures of Fantasia Aired), due to production delays. Links Part One (https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B7v8acvn7v_6WGw2dkVnMkVQa28/view) Part Two (https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B7v8acvn7v_6TjBLcmlCTUhEVEE/view) Part Three (https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B7v8acvn7v_6Smp3Sl9pZ1hlU2c/view) Part Four (https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B7v8acvn7v_6VUdleTlHY1lYVW8/view) Part Five (https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B7v8acvn7v_6V0RBSjRzSHdIbmc/view) Part Six (https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B7v8acvn7v_6TTBwVFBCR1RNM2M/view) Part Seven (https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B7v8acvn7v_6TzZNTjExeG9Ndms/view) Part Eight (https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B7v8acvn7v_6YllYMXJnYllxRTQ/view) Part Nine (https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B7v8acvn7v_6bExJS1YzTXo1X0k/view) Ending Credits (https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B7v8acvn7v_6RmJQZDNTU2JzS00/view) Category:TheAngryPepe Category:Sora's adventures series